My Thoughts
by RainAwhile
Summary: My entry for the The TLG Fanfic Challenge on The Looking Glass Matrix Fanfiction forum. Mouse's thoughts on Trinity. EDIT: Has expanded past Mouse.
1. Mouse

Trinity has to be one of the greatest people ever. Even though she didn't talk to me much, I knew that deep inside that shell, she wanted to come over and hug me. Well, either way, anyone would want to hug me 'cause I'm pretty good lookin'.

Being the youngest isn't always easy. Hell, I'm not even supposed to be on this ship! Luckily, Trinity convinced the Council that I should be allowed to stay. See? That's already a sign that she doesn't hate me. Anyways, since I was the youngest, everyone was really protective. No. _Over_-protective is more like it. Honestly, they wouldn't let me do anything.

_'Mouse, go do this. Mouse, go do that. Mouse, stop that. No Mouse, it's too dangerous. Shut up Mouse. Go away Mouse.'_ That's all I ever heard from the crew. Especially Switch. I'm pretty sure she didn't like my company. But Trinity managed to swerve around these constant commands and made them different. She would tell me to do something, but instead of the casual, 'Mouse go do this," she'd make it sound like the most important thing needed to be done. Of course, I would have done it anyway, but it was nice knowing someone believed in me.

When Morpheus learned about the Oracle, he immediately decided that we were all going to visit her. Apoc and Switch looked like they couldn't care less. Cypher was off in the corner looking evil again. Tank and Dozer looked excited, but a little disappointed as well since they couldn't go too. Morpheus looked absolutely ecstatic because he thought the Oracle would say something about the One. He's always rambling on about the One and stuff. Seriously, nobody cared! On with the story, Trinity seemed a little bored. She had told me that she never believed in those fortunetellers back in the Matrix, so why would she start believing it now?

I couldn't believe my ears when the Oracle told me I would die a hero's death in the Matrix while we are helping the One. Exciting that I wouldn't just die messing up, or something, but also scary because I don't really want to die. When everyone had gotten their 'fortune' and a cookie from the old lady, we all jacked out. Nothing really changed. Morpheus was still ecstatic, Apoc and Switch remained with their bored expressions, Cypher still looked evil. Come to think of it, he always looks evil. I don't like him. Trinity though, she looked, scared? Trinity? 'The' Trinity looking scared?! I couldn't believe it. Trinity is the most fearless of us all! She never shows her emotions. I've never seen her cry, and I doubt I ever will! How is she scared? What did the old baker lady say to make her this way? I wished I could go over and ask her what was wrong, but she'd probably kick my ass from here to the Machine City and back, so I held my tongue.

Every day afterwards was different. Hell, everyone was at least a little different. Take Cypher, for example. He's in the corner plotting something even more than ever! Or Switch and Apoc; they're more attached than ever! It'd take a saw to cut them apart or something! Morpheus has changed a lot too. He keeps taking everyone's shift and he sits there searching for something. The One, maybe? And then there's Trinity. Fearless Trinity that isn't so fearless anymore. She's starting to turn into everyone else with their boring commands. She's become more solitary than before. She doesn't eat with us or talk much. I really do wish I knew what's wrong with her.

As you can probably tell by now, Trinity was always my favourite on the ship. It's not like I was in love with her or anything, but I have to admit, she's sexy as hell. Everyone thought she was. When we'd dock in Zion, all the guys, and even a few girls would watch her walk by, all of them gaping, not realizing that if she wasn't so tired, or in such good control of herself that she would of shot 'em. Anyways, after our last night in Zion, we boarded the Neb and we were off to find the One.

During this time, Trinity seemed very weird. She didn't even look at anyone. Something was eating at her, anybody could tell, just nobody knew what it was. I heard her talking with Tank and Switch down in the Mess Hall one night. I didn't go in 'cause I knew they would have changed the topic as soon as I came in, so I sat down by the door and listened.

_"Well, that Oracle shit was pointless. She told me exactly what I knew already!" Switch exclaimed loudly. _

_"Well, what exactly did she say?" Tank asked. Switch glanced at him and hesitated for a moment._

_"She said I'd love Apoc. I knew that long before I knew she existed! That was a complete waste of time!" Trinity smirked._

_"And what exactly did she tell you, 'Miss I'm-amused-by-Switch-going-insane?' Tank laughed. Trinity glared at him for a moment, trying to keep a straight face, but ended up smile brightly anyway. She regained her confident look and shook her head._

_"Nothing that concerns either of you," she stated simply. _

_"Should have guessed, right?" Tank laughed again. "She probably said you'd fall in love or something, right?" He was shrieking with laughter at that point._

_"Switch, can you imagine her in love?" Switch's eyes grew wide as she tried to imagine it. She too, ended up laughing uncontrollably. Trinity suddenly looked very uncomfortable and angry. She balled her hands in angry fists, trying to contain herself. The laughter became louder and Tank and Switch began to act out what they thought. Suddenly, Trinity couldn't contain it anymore. In a low growl, she began to speak._

_"As a matter of fact, she did say I'd fall in love." Her voice was determined sounding until she said the word 'love'. It became a low whisper. Both Switch and Tank stopped. They blinked in disbelief._

_"What?" Switch asked, still highly confused._

_"You heard me. The Oracle said I'd fall in love, and that the man I fall in love with would be the One." At that point, Trinity had never looked or felt more defeated._

_"Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to go to bed now, I suggest you do the same." Trinity made her way to the doorway, but suddenly stopped. She looked over her shoulder; her face was twisted into a threatening expression._

_"Tell anyone, and I'll have to kill both of you."_

_Before she was able to leave the Mess Hall, Mouse dashed away before he was seen._

I couldn't believe what I heard. Trinity, in love? How is that possible? Of course, she's sexy and smart and all that stuff, but she'd never let anyone that close to her, would she?

When Neo was unplugged, Trinity changed again. Its like she's a butterfly or something, going through a metamorphosis. We've unplugged or attempted to unplug 5 other 'Ones' at this point. Either they died, or they didn't take the red pill. None of the ones that were unplugged never caught Trinity's attention. Of course they went to her in the first place though. Switch and Trinity were the only women on the ship, and one of them taken, so two women minus one women equals one single woman. Trinity either ignored them, or told 'em off. Really amusing to watch though, especially when it was Cypher. He's addicted to her or something and can't get it through his bald head that she hates his guts.

Neo was different though. When all those other guys followed her around, she'd tell them off, but when Neo followed her around, she seemed…nicer in a way. I'm not saying the full out 'I'm-the-nicest-person-in-the-world-thing' but she didn't glare at him evilly like she did to the rest of us. She sorta just gazed at him, interested in what he was saying or doing. I, being the 'Digital Pimp' saw that there was something there. I decided to talk to Neo first. I managed to learn that he did like Trinity. And I didn't need to talk to Trinity to find out she liked him too. One night in the Mess Hall, I presented my evidence. Surprisingly, Switch, Tank, and Apoc believed me. They all said that they noticed it too. Now it was time to work my magic on them.

Every chance I got, I'd switch out of my double shift with Trinity and get Neo to cover. I think that helped. I don't even think she suspected a thing.

Takin' Neo to see the Oracle. This is gonna prove if he's the One or not. She'll tell him. I'm always so excited when this happens, which always gets me shunned by Apoc and Switch. But, fuck 'em. This is how I react to this sort of thing, and I'm not changing any time soon. I never saw how Neo reacted to finding out if he was the One or not. Wish I did, but no, I had to fall under that stupid 'Mouse, go do this' command again. What's it this time, you ask? Well, I'm supposed to keep watch near the exit. Boring! Trinity woulda said something more interesting, like, "Mouse, you need to watch and make sure nothing happens near the exit. This is crucial. If anything goes wrong, Neo will go into some sort of trauma because it's his first time jacked into the Matrix, and if anything goes wrong, then who knows what could go wrong."

See? See how much more exciting she could have mad it sound.

Well, I'm sitting there, watching. Not really paying attention though. I'm way too busy looking at my 'Woman in Red' pinups. I made her you know. Trinity seemed a little jealous when she saw Neo staring at her. But I wouldn't blame either of 'em. Trinity would get mad cause she has the hots for Neo, and Neo _has_ to stare at 'The Woman in Red' cause I made her extremely sexy. That's the point right? Shows that anyone can be an agent, even the sexy beautiful people.

Suddenly, I hear the pounding of footsteps coming up the stairs. I could tell that it wasn't the crew, there was way too many of them coming up. My mind was racing. _'What would Trinity do? What would Trinity do?' _I could almost hear her voice in my head, convincing my to get out of my frozen state. _'Get your guns.'_ I bolted to the closed boxes and loaded my custom made guns. The S.W.A.T. team filed into the room as soon as I stood up. Pulling on my best determined Trinity face, I yelled out a battle cry and shot numerous bullets through the air. Deep down, I knew I wouldn't survive. In my mind, I knew I failed the crew. Failed Trinity. She'd get angry if I survived, that's for sure. Before I knew it, I could feel the bullets impaling my body. I was still yelling, but not my battle cry anymore. As each bullet found its way into me, I was forced backwards from the force the bullets hit me. A majority of the bullets only hit my shoulders, arms, and legs. Its like they wanted me to suffer as long as possible. Before the last bullet hit, my mind was fading fast. I saw the final bullet coming towards my heart. Its like everything was in slow motion; it felt like hours before it hit me.

'_Good luck, Trin. Hope you learn how to follow your heart.'_


	2. Morpheus

I noticed the subtle changes in her from when we first started watching Neo. I knew she didn't believe in the prophecy but why she helped me, I will never know. She seemed 'attached' to him, if that is the correct word since I don't know if you can be attached to someone through a computer screen, especially if you've never made contact with the person.

She always took shifts to watch him, much more than the rest of the crew. It's as if she needed to know he was all right, only then would she come to a state of calm. Over time, she gradually started to take more and more shifts, and get less and less sleep. I've tried to relieve her so many times, so has the rest of the crew, but she refused and ordered them to bed, but since I'm her superior, she couldn't command me to do anything. I only wanted to make her happy, as any father would do for their daughter. I may not be related to her by blood, but she is like a daughter to me. The kind that always gets into trouble, but knows exactly how to get out of it again, without anyone's help.

The whole time Neo was here, Trinity transformed into a whole new person. She was still the warrior I knew and loved, but now, she seemed somewhat softer. The coldness of her ice eyes seemed to have melted, revealing a softer gaze, although they could immediately freeze again if you irritated her, but melt once more if her eyes land upon Neo, who could be doing almost anything. He keep be screwing all the firewalls and passwords she had set up, and she wouldn't be mad. She'd simply tell him to stop, fix it, and then tell him why. If it had been Tank or me, she would have had a very temperamental moment and yell at us.

But that's the reason why. That is why she changed. It was because of Neo. Not because he was the One, or because he was the savior of human kind, but because she loved him for who he is, not what he's meant to do. I'm really happy that she did find love, especially one that seemed as though it were taken right out of a movie. They were perfect for each other. They seemed to fit together like the last two pieces of a puzzle. They fought, thought, and breathed in synch. Wherever one went, the other would follow, but there was never a leader of their relationship. They were both equals, and that's what helped keep them together.

I really do miss her. Not just sometimes, but all the time. Not like the others in Zion, although few pay her any recognition. They are all too wrapped up in what Neo did for them, when he wouldn't have been able to without Trinity at his side, helping him with every step. I miss so badly I feel as though my heart would shatter into a million pieces. I hope I will see her again someday, but for now, I will try to cope. I guess time will help ease the pain eventually. She gave me such a strong daughterly love that is hard to replace, but I have my own daughter now. She's growing up to quite a hellraiser, just like her. I guess the name fits.

Trinity.


End file.
